


Girl to Girl

by TheOriginalSinner888



Series: Requests [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Creampie, Derogatory Language, Embedded Images, Explicit Language, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Futanari, Girl Penis, Impregnation, Mocking, Mudblood, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Post-War, Prisoner of War, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stockholm Syndrome, Vibrators, nsfw images
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28608291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalSinner888/pseuds/TheOriginalSinner888
Summary: It was a lovely, filthy, dark little game for her.  The sadistic witch that she was.  The Granger witch had been their ‘guest’ for months now and Bellatrix was ready to have her toy all to herself – girl to girl.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Series: Requests [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892983
Comments: 11
Kudos: 323





	Girl to Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenThessia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenThessia/gifts).



> I’d love to see bellatrix/hermione with girl penis and impregnation. Not full rape, but definitely fine with non-con/reluctance.

It was a lovely, filthy, dark little game for her. The sadistic witch that she was. The Granger witch had been their ‘guest’ for months now and Bellatrix was ready to have her toy all to herself – girl to girl.

With a grin and a drag of her tongue across her top teeth, Bellatrix let herself into her suite, where her little plaything was still hanging from her wrists in the middle of the room.

She was still clothed, for now. In those ratty things they’d found on her. Dirty as a mudblood always was. Bellatrix leaned in close to her face, giggling madly as Granger flinched away from her.

“Oh, my darling, I’m sure you’re just knackered,” Bellatrix said playfully. With a whip of her wand, the cuffs disappeared, and Granger fell to the floor with a weak whine.

Bellatrix waved her wand again and the bed that was usually in her room, reappeared. Underneath Granger.

“My sweet, sweet Mudblood must be gasping by now,” Bellatrix cooed as she started disrobing, just partly. Her large tits popped out of her robes and her hands went to the strange linear metal latching that held her muggle top together. Pulling it down, she slowly revealed Granger’s small but pert tits to the chill in her Malfoy Manor guest suite.

She hovered over her, letting her melons rub against Granger’s breasts and nipples. Granger wasn’t looking at her, but her neck was probably weak so that was to be expected. Bellatrix enjoyed the way the girl’s nipples reluctantly tightened at the stimulation.

“Have you been a good girl while I’ve been away?” Bellatrix asked with mocking and insanity.

Granger gulped and nodded fleetingly. Her voice was hoarse. “Yes, Bella…”

Bellatrix loved hearing her name on the girl’s lips.

Bellatrix leaned up and whipped out her wand. With a flutter, Granger was completely naked beneath her. She grinned at the sight of the wand still lodged deep inside Granger’s snatch. She was glad Cissy never asked her why she wanted to borrow it. She could see Granger’s juices soaking the sleek wood.

With another charm, Granger’s hands and ankles were bound together. She was about to have so much fun.

But then her Dark Mark burned on her forearm. Her Lord was calling her. She had to leave.

“I’ll be back, pet,” Bellatrix cooed, giving Granger a kiss on the lips. “There’s water on the table as you know. If you get thirsty – just hop to it.” With that, she disapparated.

The Dark Lord had merely called a meeting to congratulate Draco on confirming Harry’s identity now that the war was over. She was able to break away soon enough and return to her lovely.

When she got back to her suite, she cackled at the sight of Granger prone on the floor, shivering.

“Oh girl, why lie on the floor when I left you on the big soft bed?” Bellatrix asked her.

Hermione let out a sigh as Bellatrix helped her onto her feet and unbound her. Bellatrix reached down for her sister’s wand that was still vibrated in Granger’s cunt and pulled it free. Granger let out a weak whimper. Bellatrix answered that by grabbing her by her pussy to guide her back to the bed.

Granger crawled onto the bed and sighed in comfort as Bellatrix disrobed herself. Bellatrix eyed Granger’s prone body as she stood in black lace tights and her heels.

Granger’s eyes were on her, wide and watching.

“You miss Cissy’s want in your snatch, Granger?” Bellatrix asked her.

Granger’s chest rose indignantly. But she didn’t say no.

“Miss my fingers in your itty bitty cunny?” Bellatrix asked in a mocking infantile tone. “Do you want my fingers fucking your tiny little _cunt_ , Granger?”

Granger pursed her lips, but Bellatrix noticed how she squeezed her thighs together. The girly didn’t want to admit loving the attention Bellatrix paid her night after night.

Tonight would be different.

“Or would you’d rather I fuck you with my cock?” Bellatrix said with a dark smirk.

Granger frowned in confusion.

Bellatrix’s smirk deepened and she pulled her lace tights down, revealing her throbbing, thick, veiny cock and balls resting above her own lovey cunt.

“Oh my god!” Granger gasped; her eyes locked on the hard erection pointing right at her now. “What are—”

Bellatrix, with a roll of her eyes, continued to undress until she was naked. Granger was still staring at her cock in wonder and awe.

Granger tried to back away as Bellatrix advanced. But the mature witch was quick to latch onto her ankles and pulled her back. She cast a sticking charm on her feet so she couldn’t move, making sure her pretty thighs were spread enough to fit her cock.

“It’s been long enough, and you’ve proved yourself a lovely pet to play with,” Bellatrix cooed, leaning over Granger’s face. Her wild dark curls hid their faces like a curtain. “I think you deserve to feel my big cock filling up that little Mudblood quim of yours.”

Granger had enough blood left in her to blush. She titled her chin away but her eyes were drawn to Bellatrix’s lips and the tip of her cock resting on her magically shaven mound.

Bellatrix chuckled deeply. “You know, Granger, I have all the working parts. My own cunt, eggs and all. My own cock, balls and batter and all. My own cum to fill up your wound and plant my seed. So I can watch you grow ripe with my very own heir. The start of a new generation of Blacks…”

Granger’s eyes widened and she recoiled from the idea. But Bellatrix had her nubile body trapped beneath her. She bent down and violently crashed her lips to her pet’s. With teeth and tongue, she took her voraciously. Biting her lips and licking the blood. Granger whimpered.

Bellatrix abruptly pulled away and prepared to aim her cock for her pet’s well-prepared pussy. “Don’t you want it? It’s been ages since we’ve played.” Really – it’d been a few days. “Don’t you want my nice thick cock, all for you, fucking you so deep and hard it leaves you writhing and begging for more? Don’t you want to feel my cum fill you up and race for your womb?”

Granger clenched her lips together and whimpered, her hips shifting against Bellatrix’s cock. “Mmmm, Bella…”

With a quick thrust, Bellatrix was buried to the hilt inside Granger’s tight cunt. She didn’t wait for her to adjust to being so filled with something so large for the first time – she could tell it was the little girl’s first time – and started pounding away. She was as violent in her fucking as she was in her work for the Dark Lord. And she reveled in the pain as much as the pleasure.

Granger had to lie back and take her cock. And let Bellatrix watch her face struggle to hold back expressions of rapturous pleasure and unbearable pain. Watch her tits bounce up and down as Bellatrix fucked her up the bed.

Bellatrix reveled in the way her pussy squeezed her tight and made squelching sounds every time her cock thrust into her. It had been so long since she’ managed to get her dick wet. She wanted to work herself up to fucking her pet. To make it work. To knock her up.

“Oh…” Granger reluctantly mewled.

Bellatrix chuckled in between her heavy breaths. She kept rocking her hips fervently and shut her eyes with a hiss as she felt her balls get ready to unload.

“Oh, yes, Granger, oh my darling pet, you—you are about to get it, you are!” Bellatrix laughed maniacally. “Do you want to come, Mudblood? Do you want to cum before I flood your womb with my cum?”

Granger looked away but nodded her head.

“Say it then!” Bellatrix ordered with a hard thrust inside her. Granger let out a pained whine.

“I… I want to cum,” Granger said, broken.

Wiping sweat from her forehead; Bellatrix leaned up enough to press Cissa’s vibrating wand to her pet’s clit. Granger’s body immediately seized up with a screaming orgasm. It made her pussy clamp tightly on Bellatrix’s cock and pushed her over the edge.

She let out own broken cackle as she slammed into Granger’s quivering quim and started unloading rope after rope of vicious cum inside her.

Granger could only lie there and accept it in her womb. Bellatrix watched with wide, ravenous eyes as she slowly pulled inch after inch of her cock out of her lovely’s pussy, watching the pure white cum ooze out around her cockhead.

“I’ll breed you every night until you give me an heir,” Bellatrix whispered darkly, but lovingly combed her fingers through Granger’s hair as her pet succumbed to exhaustion and fell unconscious.


End file.
